1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof securing system adapted to secure a roofing panel such as plywood atop the roof support beams, thereby providing an effective additional reinforcement to maintain the panel properly positioned despite the exertion of upward lifting forces on the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional roof structures such as those used in residential houses are typically constructed with spaced apart trusses which provide support beams upon which a number of individual plywood roofing panels are secured. The support beams are generally formed of wood, as are the roofing panels. The roofing panels are generally 3/4 inch plywood panels, often having a generally large surface area and side edges which are disposed in abutting relation to one another atop the support beams. The individual panels are secured to the support beams by a plurality of nails disposed along opposite edges of the panel, thereby nailing the panel to the respective support beams. The roof structure is then often completed utilizing various leakage prevention and cosmetic additions such as the use of roofing paper tarred in position atop the panels and decorative roof tiles disposed thereon. The primary strength and structure of the roof assemblies are, however, the trusses and the plywood panels which in most circumstances are sufficient to support downward loads. Unfortunately, the panels may be subject to buckling if a heavy, substantial force is exerted on central portions of the plywood panel, resulting in separation of the nailed edges of the plywood panel from the support beams. Further, if heavy winds are present, such as those incurred during a hurricane, the substantial winds often enter a structure and push upwardly on the individual panels resulting in complete or partial separation of the individual panels from the support beams. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to have a roof securing system which would provide additional securing strength beyond that possible utilizing only the nails along the edges of the plywood panels.
The system of the present invention is designed specifically to add a significant degree of stability and security to roofing structures by strapping the roofing panels directly to the support beams. The system is adaptable for use with existing roofing procedures and provides the added strength needed to provide a safer and more secure roof structure.